Talk:Incubus/@comment-25075355-20150913135236/@comment-12776-20150917072451
", that is the purpose of the discursive exercise." No, what you done is make soapbox speech, mockery, and strawman attack. Purpose of lore discussion is attempt to reach agreement based on information. When information is not available then we add opinion, but opinion is still not fact and it won't topple over another opinion (or worse, actual information). Well, there's actually one person whose opinion does has higher priority than other when discussing official MGE lore, Kenkou himself. Here's clearer example of how your method have absolutely no benefit in discussion. Here is how you insist on wrong definition of NTR. Now you may continue to say that you aren't wrong, but that won't change fact that it's your opinion against three sources I provided in the post below. To make it easier to understand, you can insist on your opinion that 2 + 2 = 5 as much as you want, but 2 + 2 is still 4. It's a little harder (but I'm pretty sure anyone with some common sense is already understand it) when you insist you opinion against another opinion instead of fact, because the other side can be wrong too. The point of this paragraph is, just because you insist that your opinion is right doesn't mean it is actually right. "Which is almost never, but that's because I'm almost never wrong, not because I hide behind "Abloo abloo respect muh opinions". Serious? Here is one time I remove BS you insert in article without actual info. Here is one time you tried to ignore something writen on book cover as official (for bonus point, [[Thread:249416#15|'11 minutes' later]], you pretend that it isn't issue and accuse me for divert the discussion). Here is how you cause big mess when Houri was released, and when it turn out to be BS all you have to say in defend is [http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Houri?page=2#comm-233838 > implying I even tried to research it correctly] (yeah, so much of responsibility there). You wrong quite often, even more if we count the times you simply ignore basic premise given by Kenkou (which you go full MGU, ignore it and encourage other to ignore it). Being wrong isn't something to shame for everyone made mistake from time to time, it's being wrong and refuse to accept it. Really, much of my previous message to Altom41 (except the last) should be direct to you. @Altom41: Well, few more things might be clearer with MGE2, but don't hold your hope too high. MGE is porn at heart and Kenkou cover so many fetish that he like, which include some forceful stuff like femdom and rape (on both side), which simply can't be enjoy if you think too much about reality. Although one thing I fail to mentioned in Druella discussion is that all of the fic books, including Fallen Brides, are consider derivative work - fanfic (it's actually writen in preface of Fallen Brides that the official stories is still Fallen Maidens). And while Kenkou is likely has some input on those stories, he also allow lot of things he won't does it himself (for instance, he state that he won't include official futanari fetish, but there're plenty of fanfic feature it). So if that scene from Fallen Brides is really bug you, just consider it to be alternate universe which operate on slighly different rules.